Breaking the Rules
by Me Steal Lawilets Cake
Summary: Renji pulls a prank on Byakuya with the help of Yoruichi and Yachiru, but when it gets out of hand, and part of the Kuchiki mansion is blown up, Renji is left to face his captain. It's suggested that he did it to get Byakuya's attention, so what is it really? Plz R&R Adopted from Karinakamichi


**_Breaking the Rules_**

**_Renji pulls a prank on Byakuya with the help of Yoruichi and Yachiru, but when it gets out of hand, and part of the Kuchiki mansion is blown up, Renji is left to face his captain. It's suggested that he did it to get Byakuya's attention, so what is it really?_**

**Pairings: ****_ByakuyaxRenji, RenjixByakuya_**

* * *

Renji chuckled to inwardly as he left Byakuya's quarters. What he did was something that would get him in so much trouble, but he didn't care. He had his reasoning, and he just wanted to pull a prank on his Captain. The prank was, gluing all the furniture to the celling, and writing _'your drawing suckz!'_ on Byakuya's bed. It was like hell.

Meanwhile, Byakuya stared at the sight before him, unable to process the sight before him. Furniture glued to the ceiling, a variety of colors covering the wall.

"Captain Kuchiki!" a guard cried, as he fell to the floor along with a few others, his face kissing the floor. "We're terribly sorry!"

At that moment, he gazed up, sending everybody around him one of his most terrifying 'death-glares', as a cold chill ran up their back. They all swallowed, his spiritual pressure rapidly rising.

"_What is this?"_ he hissed demandingly. "_Who _did this?"

"We don't know!" another man whined. "Several people were spotted sneaking around earlier, but they just disa-!"

Suddenly, before he could finish his sentence, a loud 'boom' caused everyone but Byakuya to jump.

"What was that?!" someone exclaimed. "That sounded like an explosion!"

"What do we do, Captain?" another asked.

Byakuya glared once more, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Go and find out what it was. You, come with me..."

_~ With Renji ~_

"You did what?!" Rukia exclaimed, eyes wide.

"We kinda blew up the Kuchiki mansion... We were going to prank Captain Kuchiki...but um..." he said rather softly as he scratched his head.

"You and who?" Rukia replied. "How did you not get caught?"

"Yoruichi and we disguised ourselves. How do I put it..?" he said.

"Disguised yourselves...?" Rukia repeated, raising a questioning brow.

"Let me explain," Yoruichi said as she appeared before them. "Kisuke provided us with the materials to conceal our spiritual pressure, to pull off a successful prank on your brother. Lieutenant Yachiru helped in painting the walls, and Renji here had the job of gluing the furniture to ceiling and walls, while I took it upon myself to set some traps around the manor."

"This is serious! Why would you go along with something like that, Renji?!" Rukia demanded.

Renji gave no response.

"Come to think of it, Renji, you _were_ the one who asked to do this in the first place," Yoruichi commented, placing a finger to her chin. "In fact, you seemed to be quite desperate."

"But you went _too_ far! I didn't ask for you to blow up the Kuchiki mansion!" he retorted, as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Renji, it's not like I'm going to tell on you, but I personally think you should be honest with yourself. Whatever you were trying to accomplish, I'm guessing it was to get the attention of my brother. Just know this...I'm here for you. Anyway, I've got to go. Captain Ukitake has requested my assistance."

With that, she flash-stepped away.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed softly.

"I have to leave as well," Yoruichi told him. "Good luck with Byakuya, Renji."

"Hey, wait!" he desperately called after her, but it was already to late. Now he was the only one left, and little did he know that a certain raven haired captain had heard the entire conversation from somewhere nearby.

_~ The Next Day ~_

"C-captain Kuchiki, here's the papers you requested."

"I see." Byakuya replied simply, taking the Manuela envelope from him. After an eerie moment of silence, he spoke. "Renji, I happened to hear your conversation yesterday with Shioin Yoruichi and Rukia."

He didn't really respond, only looked down. What was he suppose to say? What excuse did he have? In Byakuya's eyes, his reasoning was completely out of question. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't even believe him.

"Renji," his captain finally said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes, captain...?" he replied, shakily looking up to meet Byakuya's gaze.

"I hear from Ichigo Kurosaki that the human, Orihime Inoue, has invited anyone from the soul society to have a dinner party. Since Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Hisagi are the only ones going, as punishment for the furniture and ceiling you destroyed, you will be accompanying them. This is an order. Do I make myself clear?"

His eyes widen as he sorta teared up. In an instant, without thinking, he grabbed the other's Shihakusho and held onto it tightly, pleading. "Please don't make me go! I don't want to leave you..."

As he got closer, his heart began to race and in the mess of things he said, "I love you captain, and I want to stay by your side..."

Looking down at the Red Haired Soul Reaper before him, he stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me...?"

Renji looked into his eyes softly and pushed away all of his fears, softly kissing him in the lips.

"I love you, Captain." he mumbled.

Byakuya momentarily stiffened at the Renji's confession, but then reached up, gently placing his hand over Renji's. Their eyes met, but only for a second, before he looked away again. He had to admit it, one way or another. He felt the same. He loved Renji, but what would the elders think? No, that didn't matter, for he loved Renji, and Renji loved him. That's all that he cared about.

"Hmph," he gave a small smile, catching Renji's attention. before placing his free hand on the red head's shoulder. Pulling him closer, their eyes met once more, however the hesitation that was once there was no longer present. Closing his eyes, he softly returned the kiss.

Renji blushed lightly, closing his own eyes, as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck.

He slowly broke the kiss and looked into the other's eyes. "C-captian... Do you mind if I call you something less formal when we're alone...?"

A moment a silence passed by, then Byakuya replied. "...'Byakuya' will do."

Renji smiled softly and their lips met again, running one of his hands through Byakuya's hair. He paused, glancing over at the man's dark raven hair.

Byakuya took followed his gaze to the strands of hair Renji was holding. "What is it?"

"...Your hair... It's soft like silk." Renji said, contemplating it's shine.

Byakuya was unsure of what to say, for he'd never really given it a second thought. He just kept his hair neat for the sake of his Kuchiki pride. That made him wonder.

"Is it...pretty?" he wanted to know.

"It is..." Renji answered softly. Briefly, a glint of happiness showed in Byakuya's eyes.

"...I see." he replied, softly kissing pecking him on the lips. "I thank you."

Somehow, at that moment, they knew they would be happy together. In the end, it would all work out. After all, Byakuya loved Renji, and Renji loved Byakuya. No matter what the elders said, and no matter what the Kuchiki Elders said or thought, True bonds of love could never be severed.

They could be reborn a thousand times, and every single time, they would fall in love with the exact same person.

* * *

**A/N:****_What do you think?_**


End file.
